


Welcome Back Hayward!

by Starii



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Heartwarming, Multi, Nightmare Fuel, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna wake's up one day to find many surprises In her life, some great...But some terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back Hayward!

Hayward Residence, Donna's Bedroom - Morning

_Donna Is currently asleep but awakens to smell popcorn._

Donna  
Huh...Popcorn?

_She get's out of bed to investigate._

_Cut To._

  
Hayward Residence, Kitchen - Morning.

  
_Donna enters the kitchen and sees's popcorn and pancakes on the table, she looks around._

Donna  
Dad, did you make this?

???  
No...It was me, Donna! Obviously...

_A familiar voice was heard behind Donna as she turned, the voice was Laura's, looking happy at her. Donna looks happy as well, almost to the point of tearing up._

Donna  
Laura!?

Laura  
It's me...Who did you expect?

Donna  
But...You're dead.

Laura  
Dead, I'm very much alive...And so Is my cousin.

Maddie  
I got some bacon ready!

_Maddie quickly enters, holding a tray of bacon._

  
Maddie  
Do you think Uncle Leland will be ok If I borrowed some of his bacon Laura?

Laura  
I'm sure he will.

Donna  
Maddie...

Maddie  
Hey Donna, come on, sit down with us.

Laura  
Yeah, sit down Donna.

_Donna soon sits down with Laura and Maddie, still confused as ever, but she begins to eat either way._

Laura  
So...Why did you say I was dead earlier.

Donna  
It was weird...I had a dream where you were murdered, Maddie, you also died.

Maddie  
What? That's terrible.

Laura  
Sorry, you had that dream, Donna.

Donna  
Yeah  
(Happy)  
I'm just...Glad nothing bad happened to you guys.

_A knock on the backdoor Is heard as the three turn towards It, the person turns out to be James._

James  
Am I late for anything?

Laura & Maddie  
James!

Donna  
James!? Hang on.

_She walks towards the back door and opens It, allowing James to enter. Donna looks towards Laura._

Donna  
Well Laura, your boyfriends here.

Laura  
What are you talking about Donna...I and Jame's never dated.

James  
Yeah, It's always been you and me remember?

Donna  
It was...Yeah, I guess It was.

_Donna walks towards James and kisses him._

James  
You look sad...What's wrong Donna?

Donna  
Oh, James, I just had a terrible nightmare, you were gone...And Maddie and Laura were dead.

James  
Don't worry...Nothing like that will happen now, you got me...And your best friend here.

Donna  
(Laugh)  
Yeah, I guess I d---

_She quickly turns to where Maddie and Laura were sitting...Only to find them gone._

Donna  
Huh, where did th---

_She turn's back to James...Only to see him gone as well._

Donna  
James!?

_Donna walks out of the Kitchen._

_Cut To._

  
Hayward Residence, Living Room - Night.

Donna  
James, Laura...Maddie!?

_She quickly turns to the mirror...Where Maddie Is lying dead near It, Donna gasps and runs towards her._

Donna  
Maddie, Maddie!? Wake up, Maddie!?

_She quickly looks at the living room...Where something large Is wrapped In plastic, Donna crawls over to the plastic to look Into It, only to find Laura In the plastic, dead in the exact same way she was found In._

Donna  
Laura!?

_She quickly get's up and walks backward...Only to bump Into someone, BOB._

BOB  
WELCOME BACK HAYWARD!

Donna  
(Scared)  
WHO ARE YOU!?, GET AWAY!

 

_Cut To._

  
Hayward Residence, Donna's Bedroom - Day.

_Donna suddenly wake's up, where her father Is watching her._

  
Will  
Oh Donna, your awake.

Donna  
Dad...What, what happened?

Will  
You were missing for several days...Police managed to find you in some woods just outside of Twin Peaks.

Donna  
Oh...

_She look's out the window._

Will  
What were you doing outside Twin Peaks, me, your mother, Harriet and Gersten were worried about you.

Donna  
I Was helping James, he's gone now.  
(Sad)  
Along with Laura and Maddie.

Will  
...  
I'm sorry Donna...I know you're going through a hard time right now, I'll just leave you be, I'll come back In an hour to check on you.

Donna  
Ok Dad, and I'm sorry for what I done.

Will  
I get It, me and your mother are just glad that you're safe.

_He get's up and walks out of the room, Donna looks outside her window once more, about to cry over what happened the past few weeks._

  
Donna  
I miss you all.

 

Goodbye...


End file.
